


Concerning Servitude and Obedience

by CaptainDegenerate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Smut, F/M, Hi it's me your favourite degenerate auntie, Jesus has left the chat, Multi, PLEASE PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD READ THE FULL CONTENT WARNING FROM THE A/N, PWP, Threesome, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDegenerate/pseuds/CaptainDegenerate
Summary: When things go to hell during missions and expeditions, you have a rather...Unconventionalway to unwind.Also known as: Auntie wrote a kinky threesome. Hope you like getting fucked by two of humanity's hottest bachelors. Simultaneously. Woo yay.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi & Erwin Smith & Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 487





	Concerning Servitude and Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a [ Tumblr prompt](https://heichoudaddery.tumblr.com/post/190090822048/oh-hello-there-i-see-that-you-have-opened-your) but upon completion, I realised that I just spent like three hours of my life writing an almost 4,000-word PWP threesome and decided that people deserve to know. Thanks to the original requester!
> 
>  **PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING CONTENT WARNINGS! THANKS! AUNTIE NAGS BECAUSE SHE CARES!**  
>  This fic contains at least the following:  
> Explicit smut, rough sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, threesome, praise kink, (rough) oral sex, vaginal fingering, anal fingering, vaginal and anal sex, double penetration, spanking, face slapping, light biting, light asphyxiation, derogatory language (misogynistic slurs as a part of sexual play), hair pulling.
> 
> If this content upsets you, please take care of yourself and refrain from reading! If all that is your jam, then come right through and enjoy, you kinky bastard you!

You don’t know how you ended up in this situation. You really don’t. You enlisted to the military, went through your training, made friends with your fellow soldiers, somehow miraculously survived until you became a seasoned titan killer, and that was supposed to be it. Your story.

Yet, somewhere along the lines, you wound up getting swept away by your desires and jumping your Commander. Not once, not twice, but a handful of times.

Erwin, always the level-headed and rational thinker, saw no reason to turn you down once he made sure you know what you’re doing and that no personal feelings are involved.

You started a physical relationship. A catharsis after facing an existential threat time after time. After almost dying. After losing someone you had any extent of care for.

A few months into your relationship, Erwin mentioned in passing how stressed Captain Levi has been lately. You jokingly mentioned that he could always invite him along for your sessions. You expected Erwin to chuckle, maybe playfully smack your ass and tell you to come back to your senses.

What you didn’t expect was for his face to turn thoughtful, as if you were vocalising something he’s been thinking himself.

Fast forward a year, and here you are. Kneeling before a bed, completely naked with the confidence of someone who knows how to please both of these men.

By now, you know what makes them tick. You know how rough they love it and how much it excites you. They know when to go all in and when to pull their punches.

All in all, the arrangement ended up being much more functional than you anticipated.

The expedition you just returned from a few hours ago was exceptionally horrible. A high death toll. You all almost got eaten a few times over.

Thus, you weren’t surprised when Erwin pulled you aside, his low voice murmuring into your ear with a thrillingly raspy tone, asking you if you’d be willing to wash, shave and come to his quarters anticipating some _serious_ stress relief.

“What are you feeling like today?” Erwin asks. He’s sitting on the edge of his bed, naked, next to Levi who’s quiet yet equally bare. Levi’s eyes are dark and stormy.

They are not the only ones in need of a good session, and you find yourself smirking.

“All in.”

In a flash, Levi has grabbed your hair and yanked your head back. He leans in with narrowed eyes. A fair warning.

“Are you sure? Because I’m not in the mood to hold back.”

Smiling, you reach a ballsy hand to squeeze his length, already half-erect from the sight of your naked body.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Levi’s convinced with that. He shoves your head down to his crotch. Without being told to, you open your mouth and take him in. Accustomed to his length, you can immediately take him down all the way, to the back of your throat while your free hand reaches to gently stroke Erwin’s cock.

“Good girl.”

Erwin’s gentle praise makes you purr against Levi’s erection. You stroke Erwin’s length as your mouth moves over Levi’s. You feel Levi’s hand guide the pace by your hair, all the while Erwin caresses your arms and chest, just to cup one of your breasts and tease your nipple with his fingertips until it turns hard.

Then, without any warning, he pinches it hard and tugs. You moan, but the sound gets stuck in your throat with Levi’s dick as your Captain mercilessly bucks in with his hips, trusting you’re already experienced enough at serving him with your mouth to know to breathe whenever he pulls back for a split second before thrusting back in.

Erwin moves onto your other breast, cupping and pinching until both of your nipples are erect and sensitive. You feel him getting hard under your touch.

You don’t see it, but you know the two men have exchanged meaningful gazes because Levi yanks your head back quite suddenly.

You look at him, lips swollen and glistening with saliva.

“Serve your Commander as well,” Levi orders.

“Yes, sir,” you breathe. Levi places his palm on your cheek and rubs it gently, his eyes asking you one last time whether you’re up for the full deal.

In response, your eyes darken with excitement and you feel your crotch getting slick. Reading your expression, Levi then moves. His hand connects with your cheek with a loud sound, and immediately you moan.

Erwin watches, his eyes intrigued, as Levi slaps you. He could slap you much harder if he so desired, but he doesn’t need to. He doesn’t want to bruise your cheeks, he just wants them to turn red for him.

You love the treatment as he pushes a few fingers into your mouth, coating them with your saliva. Eagerly, you lap your tongue around the digits, eyes lidded with lust.

“Be a good slut and suck your Commander,” Levi orders and then pulls his hand back.

As you turn to serve Erwin, he gently grabs you. Easily, he lifts you and places you on the bed between them, on your hands and knees.

You look up at him, eyes nothing short of adoring, as he grasps your throat. He’s not like Levi, who’s aggressive and explosive. Erwin is slow and sadistic as his gentle grip slowly turns tight enough to cut off your breathing.

“Good girl. Suck my cock.”

“Yes, sir,” you breathe with what little air you have left and move in. You do it according to his taste. Whereas Levi wants to deepthroat you until your jaws are sore, Erwin loves it when you roll your tongue around the tip, lap on his impressive girth like a little kitten while looking at him with wide eyes.

All the while, his hand remains on your neck with punishing pressure.

You serve Erwin with your mouth, your lower body pointed in Levi’s direction. Even though you cleaned meticulously before coming here, your groin is already slick and glistening with your juices.

You whimper as you feel Levi’s hand connect with one of your ass cheeks, hard enough to leave a mark. He slaps your bottom once, then, again and again. All the while, you moan like a bitch in heat and perk up your ass, begging for him to touch you.

“Isn’t she being eager today,” Erwin remarks and moans in delight as you suckle on the tip of his cock, your hands working on rubbing the base.

“She’s soaking wet,” Levi replies. You feel the tip of his finger trail along your slit, collecting some of your wetness to show Erwin. “Slutty little thing.”

You moan and move your head more. Erwin releases your throat to place a gentle hand on the back of your head, encouraging you to keep going.

“Good girl. Keep sucking.”

As if he needed to tell you, but the praise makes you shudder with anticipation. Levi smacks your ass again and then finally pushes a few fingers into your awaiting hole.

“Shit,” he moans when he feels the wet heat envelope his fingers. He starts thrusting in with full authority, knowing he can do whatever he wants to you right now and you won’t object.

You live to serve your Commander and Captain. Until they’re done having their way with you, you’re their toy. Their plaything.

You obediently move your hips into Levi’s thrusts, all the while your mouth traverses up and down Erwin’s cock, worshipping every inch of it while your eyes, now dark and sultry, are begging on your Commander.

As Levi pulls his fingers back and unceremoniously moves them up to prepare your ass, you can’t help the small whimper.

“Quiet. I need to get you ready for use,” Levi says and swats your ass with the palm of his hand. You can almost hear the sadistic smile in his voice, and it makes you let out a loud purr.

“Put your legs together and push your ass up.”

You follow Erwin’s command immediately, and your raised hips offer him a generous view as Levi thrusts his fingers, slick with your own juices, into your tight ass.

It’s not a foreign feeling anymore, and you know how to relax your muscles so that it doesn’t hurt as Levi slowly stretches you around the digits. At first fucking you with two fingers, he soon pulls them out to use both hands to spread your ass apart for his eyes.

“What eager, slutty holes you have,” he observes, and you’re far too gone to even blush. If anything, it just makes you salivate a little around Erwin’s cock.

Erwin finally pulls your head back. He looks at your beautiful, swollen lips, your cheeks red with Levi’s slaps, and he can’t help the hungry groan.

“You look breathtaking,” he compliments and pulls you in for a tantalisingly slow kiss. His tongue pushes into your mouth, stealing what little breath you have left.

“You’ve been a good girl. Do you want me to lick you?” Erwin asks and places a tender hand on your cheek. Immediately, you nuzzle into it with an adoring smile.

“Yes, please.”

“You know what to do.”

Levi releases you, and you turn around to lay on your back on the bed. You pull your legs apart and up to your chest, obediently revealing your soaking sex to Erwin’s hungry eyes.

“Please lick me, sir,” you breathe. Erwin leans down, and when he smells the savour of your juices, he groans. His fingers spread your folds apart to reveal your clit, and you can feel his breath against it.

“What are you?” Erwin asks, tone patient but carrying a very sadistic undertone. You moan deeply as Levi grabs your throat into a bruising grip and keeps you down.

“A little whore.”

“Whose little whore?” Levi asks, his hand tightening just a bit.

“My Commander’s and my Captain’s.”

“Good girl.”

With that, Erwin closes the distance. His tongue laps up, from your hole to your clit, and when you feel the tip of his tongue brush against the nub with the tiniest of touches, you can’t help the frustrated whimper.

Before you know what you’re doing, your hand moves down with every intention of grabbing Erwin’s hair and just smashing his face into your sex, effectively forcing him to lick you properly, but Levi snatches your wrist before you can.

“You just said aloud what you are. Did you forget already? You have no say in what Erwin does to you,” Levi reminds you. Your eyes are begging, your breathing shallow and off.

Levi releases your throat just to slap your cheek again. Once, then again. All the while, Erwin’s tongue keeps going with the achingly light and conversational touches that drive you absolutely mad.

You writhe on the bed and when you try to edge your hips forward, towards Erwin, he merely loops a patient arm around your stomach to keep you down and unmoving while he continues his slow and torturous feast.

Levi collects both of your wrists in one hand and pins them above your head while he moves to stand on his knees next to you.

“Turn your head and serve me.”

You do as you’re told. Your mouth opens wide for Levi, and when he slips his cock back down your throat, you start to immediately bob your head with submissive moans and whimpers.

You yelp in surprise, but just a little, when you feel the tip of Erwin’s tongue, still light but now rapid as it moves over your clit. He groans at the taste of you, his free hand slipping down to push a couple of fingers into your slick hole and curl them up against your inner walls.

“Good girl, you’re so wet for me,” you hear Erwin’s calm, soothing voice as he collects some of the wetness and then pulls the fingers out just to push them into your ass.

His tongue gets just a little faster and heavier on your clit as he fingers your ass, first with two but then with three fingers, stretching you just to the edges of your comfort zone. He knows exactly when to stop so that you feel used and owned, as you love it, but not uncomfortable.

All you do in response is moan, spread your legs wider and get your mouth moving faster on Levi’s cock.

“Do you want to come?” Erwin asks silkily. You whimper as his mouth pauses on your sex. You try to communicate _yes_ by wiggling your hips and clenching your muscles around his fingers, but he pretends not to understand.

“I’m not sure I got that. What do you think, Levi? Does she want to come?”

Levi gives you a cold, evaluating look. He’s pinning your hands down hard enough to bruise, your mouth occupied by his length. Your eyes are pleading on him, begging for release.

Then, finally, he shrugs and pulls his hips back.

“What do you say?”

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, sir, please, let me come!”

“What a shameless little slut you are,” Erwin hums with a smile.

“I’m a shameless slut, I’m your little fuck toy, I’m yours to use, just please let me come. I’m losing my mind!” you beg shamelessly.

“If we let you come, are you ready for being used afterwards?”

“Yes. Whatever you want,” you breathe.

Erwin stays quiet for a tad too long, just to hear you whimper in frustration once more before he gives Levi a subtle smirk.

“Good girl.”

With that, he moves back in. His whole mouth places on your slick crotch, his fingers start moving inside your ass again, and suddenly his tongue is anything but shy and light. Moving up your whole slit and then rubbing against the sensitive nub of your clit, he moves with the sole goal of making you come.

You let out a cry, the shock of sudden stimulus overwhelming you, but before you can release another one, Levi slaps you again and places his cock on your lips.

“You’re a good slut, you know what to do.”

Immediately, you surge forward. Shameless and wanton, you take him in all the way, your tongue rolling over the tip and whole body shaking in near climax.

“Shit, I love the way her throat tightens when she’s about to come,” you hear Levi remark to Erwin, but the words don’t even register as you pleasure Levi like your life depends on it.

“Come.”

Erwin’s short command is all you need. His tongue rubs against the tip of your clit once more, and you shatter. Were your hands not held down, you would use them to grab something, anything, to keep your coherence, your body thrashing on the bed and your legs shaking as you come hard, muscles clenching around Erwin’s fingers.

You can’t form any thoughts aside from how much you love the feeling of their hands on you, rough and ruthless and domineering, as you come before their eyes.

As you descend from your high, mouth now languid on Levi’s cock, Erwin pulls back his fingers and stands up on his knees.

“How do you want to do this?” he asks Levi. His dark eyes are a good enough reply to the question.

“Get on your hands and knees, baby girl,” Erwin tells you gently. You release Levi’s length with a small pop and move to do as you’re told. Your arms and legs are still unsteady and shaky, but despite that you move to face Erwin, your bottom once again directed at Levi.

Erwin pushes a loving hand into your hair. Slowly, he grabs a fistful of your hair until his grip is so hard you wince. Then, he pulls your head back.

“You remember what you promised just now? That we can use you however we want. Do you still stand by that?”

It’s a final warning. They want to go all in. They want to use all of your holes, fuck you and cum deep inside your body. And if you want to back out, you can.

But who in their right mind would?

“Use me however you want, sir,” you breathe. Erwin smiles and moves closer. He forcefully presses your face into his neck.

“Good girl. Worship my skin.”

On cue, you start kissing and licking Erwin’s neck, nuzzling against it as he manoeuvres himself underneath you.

“We’re going to fuck you now, love. Relax.”

You nod against Erwin’s neck. You feel the tip of his erection, protruding against your soaking hole.

He grasps your hips in his hands and holds you still as he pushes in. You gasp against his neck, your walls tightening around him as he pulls you down to meet him halfway.

He bottoms out with a groan and halts.

“Good girl. We’re halfway there. You can take Levi’s cock in your ass, can’t you? You’re such a good girl.”

“Yes, sir,” you moan, delighted. He gently guides your head back from his neck and makes you meet his calm and authoritative eyes.

“Push your tongue out,” he orders. As you do as you’re told, he places two of his fingers on your tongue, rubbing them against the textured surface.

“Bite these if it hurts,” he says and nods to Levi.

Submissive, you take Erwin’s fingers in your mouth and focus on sucking them. All the while, you hear Levi spit on his hand. He spreads the makeshift lubricant all over your stretched asshole and then starts pushing in.

You whimper and squeeze your eyes shut. You don’t do this often, but it’s not the first time. You know to relax your muscles. You focus on Erwin’s fingers in your mouth and dig your teeth into his skin as Levi claims your other entrance.

When he’s completely in, they pause. Both, while sadistic, have the decency to allow you to get used to the feeling of having both of your holes stuffed full.

Erwin can read your cues, and when you finally stop biting his fingers and instead move to obediently lick them instead, he gives Levi a small nod.

“You first.”

Levi pulls his hips back slowly until he’s almost back out. Then, he rams back in, with punishing speed but not nearly as fast as he’s capable of.

“Fuck,” you sob against Erwin’s fingers, your body slowly accommodating their cocks. You’re incredibly wet, your mind is clouded with the thought of being double teamed by these two, fucked until you can’t even scream anymore.

When Levi bottoms out again, Erwin moves his hips back in return.

“Good girl,” he soothes into your ear. You open your eyes to meet his calm gaze, and it helps you relax.

By the time Levi pulls back the third time, it no longer hurts.

Erwin can see it because when he thrusts back in the next time, he’s suddenly a lot more forceful. You let out a throaty moan as Levi mimics Erwin and starts going faster as well.

Little by little, they pick up the pace, thrusting in and out of your willing body, spreading you wide open around their cocks as they use you.

Your breathing is a bit shaky, but the moans that leave your mouth are undeniably that of pleasure. Your eyes are lidded and dark, and when Erwin grabs your throat, you smile breathlessly.

“Good fucking girl,” he smiles proudly. Levi grabs your hair and pulls your head back, making your back arch and ass perk up even more for him.

He looks at the place where both he and Erwin are fucking you mercilessly, ramming into your body with the thought of filling you up with their seed. His eyes are dark and intrigued, yet also undeniably aroused as he groans and starts slamming into you even faster.

He slaps your ass. You moan and start rolling your hips into his thrusts, all the while Erwin guides you in for another kiss. This one hard and rapacious, he plunges his tongue into your mouth and steals your breath, his teeth biting your lower lip as he pulls back.

“Kiss your Captain as well,” he orders. You turn your head, and Levi leans over your back. He yanks you in for a kiss by your hair, his mouth pressing hard against yours, his tongue wet and impatient as he tastes you, himself and a little bit of Erwin on your lips.

Your legs shake and you whimper as they slam into your body in turns, pushing deep inside your holes, and when Levi finally slips a hand around you to touch you, you moan.

“You want to come like the little slut you are?” he asks into your ear, hand closing over the sensitive mound of your clit.

“Yes, sir. Please let me cum,” you beg, voice shaky and breathless. Levi groans and bites your shoulder, his other hand tightening in your hair.

“Good girl.”

Levi doesn’t praise you often, but when he does it immediately makes you feel more aroused and extremely accomplished. He starts rubbing you as they fuck you. You press your back against his chest, push back into his cock obediently and when you come mere seconds later, you can’t help the loud cry.

Your walls cramp down around both of their dicks, and they moan in unison and start moving faster, both chasing their end. The added stimulation of their aggressive rams makes your high last even longer.

Levi comes first. You get the tell-tale signs; the groan, the way his grip on your hair tightens, the way he lunges forward to bite the nape of your neck, leaving his mark there. A sign of ownership for tomorrow.

You feel something hot shoot inside you, and he stalls for a moment, making sure all of it is securely buried inside you before he withdraws.

As he pulls out, you feel oddly empty. You were getting very used to the snug fit of being completely full.

Erwin grabs your waist and pulls you off his cock just to turn you around so that you’re facing Levi instead. You keep on your hands and knees obediently as he settles behind you and pushes back in.

Erwin grabs your hand and pulls you back into his cock as he starts drilling into your sore sex.

Levi’s hands are much gentler than earlier as he caresses your cheek and pulls you in so you can lovingly nuzzle and kiss his toned stomach while Erwin fucks you hard.

You keep your muscles tight around your Commander like the good girl you are, and when he finally comes, his grip bruising your hip, a large shudder runs through his whole body. He moans loudly, and only after his cock stops pulsating inside you does he pull out.

As he does, you immediately flop down on the bed, boneless and spent. You doubt your voice carries anymore.

Erwin and Levi both move to sit on the edge of the bed and in unison, they start petting you.

“Was it too hard?” Erwin asks, gentle but fairly matter-of-fact. You shake your head and curl up, a smile splayed on your features. As you look up at them, your eyes are languid and satiated.

“It was good.”

Happy with the confirmation, Levi starts getting dressed. You have a whole ritual you always go through. Erwin cuddles you while Levi goes to get a basin of warm water and a rag. Then, Levi gently washes you clean, and afterwards, you sleep between the two men.

You still don’t know exactly how you ended up sharing a bed with both your Commander and your Captain as you fall asleep an hour later, two sturdy arms looped around your waist from each side.

But, you have to say, you can’t really complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha... Haha... Yeah. This was quite something lol, though I had a LOT of fun writing this.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this and if you did, you know, maybe leave a comment so I don't feel like I made a huge mistake by publishing this? ^^;
> 
> I'll now go back to writing regular fics and stuff, this was a one-off thing. Toodles!


End file.
